Tallest Blue and the Small Invader
by TRikiD
Summary: A female Tallest leaves the Irken Empire to travel the universe in search of a planet, where she can peacefully create her own Irken colony. But Tallests Red and Purple couldn't predict that she would make her new home on Earth, where a certain exiled invader still lives.
1. Prologue

Tallest Blue and the Small Invader

The headship of the Irken Armada, known as the Massive, continued down its uncanny straight-lined course through space; either drifting lazily, or destroying everything in its path. The cockpit of the ship was quiet, for it was normally only inhabited by Almighty Tallests Red and Purple and the occasional pilot or advisor.

But today, a new and different guest would be entering the cockpit, with only the intention of meeting peacefully with the two Tallests. As Tallest Red and Tallest Purple waited for their guest, they sat in awkward silence while their thoughts were heavy with how this meeting would go.

"So, what do you think she'll do?" Purple asked softly, doubt lacing his tone.

"How should I know?" Red responded with a shrug.

"I dunno. But maybe a little optimism would help. Ya know, something like 'Don't worry, Purple. She'll probably stay here—with us'."

Red could easily hear the sorrow and desire in his co-Tallest's tone, and couldn't deny that he felt the same way, especially considering the circumstances.

He then sighed and shook his head, "You and I both know she would never do that, Purple."

Purple wanted to deny that Red was right, but knew it would be impossible, "That's what makes me feel worse."

"But we both digress, right? We agreed that whatever happens after this meeting, we will _not_ hold it against each other."

Purple nodded firmly, "Indeed."

"My Tallests!" a lowly Irken servant piped up, as she ran up to the two Tallests and bowed before continuing, "She's here."

"Let her in," Red demanded.

The servant bowed her head again, and hastily exited the room. Soon after, the large doors opened as a bright light surrounded a tall silhouetted figure in the grand doorway.

"But just for the record, she would totally pick me," Purple quickly whispered to Red, as the shadowy figure slowly approached them.

"We literally just said that we wouldn't do this!" Red whisper-shouted in aggravation.

"You didn't get it in writing."

"Oh, for Grop's sake…"

Red's annoyance towards Purple was halted, for the figure had finally gotten close enough for their features to be revealed. It was a blue-eyed female Irken, with the shiny eyelashes and longer antennae that most female Irkens possessed. But this female was literally one in a million at the moment, for she was a Tallest. She didn't stand as tall as Red and Purple, coming up about a foot and a half shorter than them, and light-blue colored armor similar to that of Red and Purple's.

"Tallest Blue," Red and Purple greeted in sync, and even bowed their heads slightly in respect.

"Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple. It is good to see you both again. It's been too long, has it not?" Tallest Blue stated while bowing back, her voice soft and sweet, which was a rarity amongst most loud and obnoxious Irkens.

"Oh, you have no idea," Red chuckled nonchalantly.

Blue nodded and continued, "Nonetheless, we mustn't hesitate to discuss the matters of why I'm here."

"Yes, of course," Purple quickly stated after clearing his throat, "As a direct descendent of the legendary Almighty Tallest Miyuki and inheriting her height, you are entitled to join our ranks and rule the Irken Empire with us."

Blue merely stared on at Red and Purple with her soft and emotionless gaze that they knew all too well, making them reluctant to move onto to the next part of their speech.

"But since you're also a rare female Tallest, you will be given the second option of leaving this empire to travel the galaxy and start your own from scratch," Red begrudgingly added.

"I have heard of these terms and studied them before my arrival, and I have made my decision," Blue began while raising her head, "While it would prove more efficient to stay with this empire, I have chosen leave it behind and create my very own. I hope you understand."

Despite knowing that they shouldn't be surprised, Red and Purple were still a little depressed by her decision. But having known her for so long, they decided to sugarcoat their reaction with fake accepting smiles.

"Of course, Tallest Blue. Safe travels," Red began softly.

"And maybe call us when you get there?" Purple suggested with hope.

"I would have it no other way," Blue stated while smiling back, and turned to leave, "Goodbye, Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple."

The doors slammed shut behind her, leaving Red and Purple alone with their thoughts of regret. They wish they had tried harder to convince Blue to stay with them, if not to make them feel better then to keep an eye on their friend. They cared about her too much to keep her caged, however, so they reluctantly let her go.

* * *

**I just recently watched Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, and I was reminded of just how awesome and beautiful Invader Zim is. Having said that, I haven't seen the show in years, so my knowledge of it is pretty bad. If I get something wrong, feel free to correct me(politely, please).**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Tall Presence

Chapter 1 - A Tall Presence

Traveling for months on end surely took its toll, especially when you're an Irken looking for a safe planet to live all by yourself. Despite the conditions and time, though, Tallest Blue remained relaxed as she piloted the large space ship through a galaxy she had recently entered called the Milky Way.

The ship she was given was nowhere near the size and ferocity of the Massive, and was barely a quarter of the huge ship's size. But she still had the necessities to start her own empire, and pondered her plan to make peace with the inhabitants of her new home planet, should there be anything living on it.

Blue sighed while taking in the sights of the Milky Way, which was far more calm and empty than most other galaxies she had encountered. This kind of tranquility was exactly what she was looking for in a galaxy; now, she just needed to find a large astronomical body with an atmosphere to make it safe to live within said galaxy.

The computer pulled Blue from her thoughts when it suddenly started beeping, alerting her of a planet with all of the features she desired. Intrigued, Blue tapped on the suggested image, enhancing it to reveal a spherical shape with blue and green colors.

"Beautiful," Blue sighed in awe, as the computer continued to give her Intel on the planet known as Earth.

* * *

A day in elementary Skool in the town with no particular name was one of the dullest things a human could sit through, especially if you're a pre-teen child with an easily malleable mind.

One such naïve mind belonged to that of no-so cleverly disguised Invader Zim, as he stared at nothing in particular while Ms. Bitters went on and on about a random lesson that little to no one in class cared about. Zim once again pondered about how to conquer Earth, all in a way to please his Almighty Tallests.

"Class dismissed. Now GET OUT!" Ms. Bitters began dryly, but screamed the last part at the top of her lungs.

Not a single kid disobeyed her, especially when she told them to go home. Besides, if anyone hated Skool more than children, it was Ms. Bitters. Zim was the last to walked out of the building as usual, and Dib continued his own normal routine of observing Zim closely to try and figure out what plans he had in mind that would inevitably fail.

But little did Dib know that something suddenly caught Zim's attention, something distant yet oddly familiar; his antennae twitched beneath his wig, attempting to search for the source of the strange feeling. It was like an odd combination of an itching and buzzing feeling in the back of his head, which was caused by a pheromone that the Tallests released when controlling lower-ranking Irkens.

That didn't make any sense, however, since Tallest Red and Tallest Purple were still light years away in outer space.

_Strange. The Almighty Tallests weren't anywhere near this planet, last I checked, _Zim pondered in confusion, only to be rudely yanked from his thoughts when a dodge ball suddenly ricocheted off of his face.

He groaned and grabbed his head in pain, fiddling to fix the left eye lens that was nearly knocked loose. Dib was once again the only person to notice and/or care, and he was even more interested as to why Zim would let his guard down so easily.

"What're you planning now, Zim?" Dib inquired with a hiss.

"I'm not planning anything, and you can't prove that otherwise, Skinbag," Zim protested nonchalantly, rolling his eye around in his socket to reorient the lens.

Dib quirked a brow, "'Skinbag'?"

Zim nodded, "Yes. You have inferior hyooman skin."

"It's pronounced 'hew-man'. There's no need to put so much emphasis on the 'u'."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You're mispronouncing the name of the species you're failing to disguise yourself as, and you know it."

"At least I look handsome either way. Can't say the same for you—_Hyooman_."

Dib growled and threw his arms up in the air, "Forget it! I'm going home, like a normal _'hew-man'_ child!"

Zim grinned triumphantly at Dib's admit to defeat, but was once again distracted by the nagging feeling at the back of his head. He could tell that the source was much closer this time since his antennae were shaking with more intensity, which made it harder to keep his wig on. Knowing this, Zim raced home as fast as he could, discarding his disguise and retreating to the lower levels of his base afterwards.

"Computer, search the area for any signs of the Almighty Tallests," Zim demanded.

"Whatever," the computer stated dryly before following his master's commands.

Gir slid down the tube and landed face-first whiles Zim waited for results, the former lifting his head and sticking his tongue out at the flashing computer screen.

"Ooh, Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!" Gir cheered and hopped up to get a closer look.

"No, Gir, it's something much more drastic. I have been sensing the presence of a Tallest," Zim began while pointing up at his still-shaking antennae, "They're calling to me, and it is my job as a loyal Irken invader to respond posthaste."

"One result located," the computer pinged, as a map began to load on its screen.

"Only one? That doesn't make any sense. There hasn't been a monarchy over the Irken Empire since the reign of Almighty Tallest Spork," Zim pondered aloud in confusion, "Are you sure it's just one, Computer?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Well, then—where are they? Where can I find them? Do I have to go spelunking in deep, dark caverns? Search hundreds of miles of dense rainforest? Or perhaps risk burning alive at the mouth of an active volcano?!"

If the computer had eyes, it would have rolled them, "Actually, they're right down the street."

Zim blinked in surprise, "Oh. Ok. Then, uh—we must welcome them! Yes! I would be proud to welcome an honorable Tallest to the planet that I shall soon conquer!"

"Can we bring them cookies?" Gir piped up curiously.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't expect this story to get so popular so fast. Thanks, guys. I'm honestly flattered:)**

**But I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to work on that.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
